The present disclosure relates to a method for producing a receptacle for a sensor element. The present disclosure also relates to a receptacle for a sensor element.
Sensor elements for detecting a wide variety of substances are widely encountered. For example, there are such known sensor elements acting as directly measuring combustion chamber pressure sensors, for example, which are produced on a semiconductor basis, such as for instance on the basis of a silicon/silicon carbide material combination, and are used at operating temperatures of 500° C. or more, for example, in the exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine. For such sensors or sensor elements, hermetic installation with electrical lead-throughs is of advantage.
The document DE 10 2009 000 463 discloses a method for producing an installation module of a gas sensor. This document consequently relates to a sensor element as such and not to a receptacle suitable for it.